Sam's Sleeping Adventures
by belloftheballinbluejeans
Summary: Sorry For the unoriginal title..But this story is about a movie night gone wrong when Sam falls asleep on Freddie..But apparently this isn't the first time. Multi-shot. Seddie.
1. Mulan fixed

**A/N there was a mix-up, and as you can see, I have successfully fixed it. *Yay!* **

"Seriously Carls, _Mulan_? A Disney movie? What, are we like, 12?" Sam said through clenched teeth. I knew she was only angry for one reason, and it wasn't that she had to sit through two hours of Donny Osmond-induced goodness.

And that reason was because only two hours earlier I made her confess to, drum roll here, _kissing _Freddie. MY Freddie, the one who was in love with ME. Even though I never had feelings like his, it was still comforting to know there was always the boy next door to fall upon.

"Carly?" She said, a hint of worry lacing her voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied, still not 100% focused on our conversation.

"Is Freddie coming for movie night? Not that I _care _or anything, just, is he?" Sam said quickly. I rolled my eyes discretely and replied with a non-committal shrug.

"Text him. Call him. For heavens sake, girl, just go _knock on his door._" I said. I was getting a bit irritated with her, as she kept interrupting my thoughts. I flashed back to my "confrontation" with Freddie up in the studio.

I remembered his deer-in-the-headlights eyes and how he tried to run away from me. He and Sam were exactly the same in that way. Someday I am going to sit them down and tell them running is never the answer.

I remembered his worried expression when he realized he broke his promise to Sam. I really do think he cares for her. Its kind of depressing, actually.

I remembered Sam's expression when I blurted out the offending sentence. And when Freddie walked in.

I silently laughed to myself and made myself focus on the movie. Mulan had just joined the army and apparently Freddie had let himself in and sat down on the side closest to the kitchen. Sam was laying on my feet and had her back leaning against Freddie as she looked at the TV screen.

I thought it was amazing that the two people who I thought _hated _each other, had gotten along long enough for a smooch-fest! Its also kind of amazing that she is still so _comfortable _around him. For heaven's sake, she is practically laying on him.

I could sense Sam starting to fall asleep. I heard a plunk and looked over to find her yet again, asleep, but this time she had slipped off of Freddie's shoulder and landed on his lap. I quickly looked up at him, wanting to see his reaction. I was startled to see a kind of...adoration in his eyes. He pulled his feet up on the couch and started stroking her hair.

_Its like he doesn't even realize I am here! _I thought angrily. Maybe its because I was spacing out for the first half of the movie... I was jerked away from those thoughts when Sam unconsciously started stirring. She moved her feet so they were on my lap and she was laying on her back. Her face was slightly turned to Freddie. I sighed and reached for my pear phone to take a picture of the happy couple. My abrupt movement caught Freddie's attention.

"Oh hey, Carly. I thought you were asleep.," He said nervously. He looked down at Sam and started gesturing wildly, "She just fell asleep again and-"

"Wait-she's done this before?" I whispered to him over Sam's sleeping body.

"Well, um, yeah, and she usually wakes up in like a half an hour, but once she didn't so I had to stay here for like, 3 hours and my mom got all worried and stuff-" he stopped his rambling when he noticed my pear phone in my hand. "Oh, Carly, you do _not _want to take a picture. Last time Spencer took one she broke his phone and threatened to take him in his sleep to Omaha, Nebraska!"

"So _that's _why his phone was smashed!" I thought out loud. Apparently I thought this too loud and Sam began to stir.

"Aw, Carly! You woke her up!" Freddie whined, but fortunately she didn't wake up, but snuggled closer to Freddie, who in turn sighed and began stroking her hair again.

"Please don't tell her. When she wakes up on me, I usually just pretend I am asleep otherwise I get a beating. For some reason she thinks I have 'Unhonorable intentions' towards her when she sleeps. Just pretend it didn't happen." He said in a rushed whisper. I didn't catch most of it because all I was thinking about where those cameras Sam installed when Freddie had his date with Valerie. And how she never unplugged it.

"Fine…but if she beats you up anyway, don't come crying to me." I said as I laid her feet down behind me as I scooted off the couch.

"She didn't last time." I faintly heard as I tip-toed up to the studio to find out just _how _many times this had happened before.


	2. Freddie's Own Mulan

Ok, I got a request from a reviewer that I should do a Sam's POV…but since she's asleep in this (boring POV…dreams about fried chicken, much?) I think I might do Freddie's. And I am such a loser that I can't sleep at 11:44 PM so I got on my email…and 12 story alerts. Aww. I love you guys. And I am really sorry about the mess up with Mulan Version 1. Something weird went on.. Any way, here's Freddie's POV:

Just as I was about to go asleep a couple of hours early (hey-it was a stressful day!) I got a text. PRINCESS PUCKETT flashed across the screen and it vibrated so hard it fell off my bedside table. I leaned over my bed and grabbed it, scrolling through all my meaningless apps to find her message.

PRINCESS PUCKETT: movie night. wouldnt want to miss a chance to snuggle with carly, would ya?

ME: be over soon.

I rolled off my bed and landed with a thump on the floor **(A/N I thought it was a very "Freddie" thing to do XD) **I stood up quickly and thanked the heavens that Sam wasn't here to see that.

I poked my head into my mother's room and told her where I was going. Before I left the apartment she yelled through the door, "Remember who you are!"

I opened the door and waltzed in to find Sam laying on the couch with Carly's legs underneath her and her knees bent so she was flat on her back (**A/N if you can't tell, I am having a hard time describing this) **with her knees sticking up. I walked over her and pulled her up so there was room for me to sit. For some reason Carly was staring off into space and not paying attention to the movie at all.

When I sat down she leaned back against my shoulder making me shiver. Hmmm…Her hair was falling into my face, but oddly enough, I didn't mind. It smelled like strawberries and was so soft…Whoa. Whoa, Freddie. What do you think you're doing? Look at Carly. Sweet, caring, pretty, abrasive, blonde-whoa, Freddie. Carly.

Car-lay. CARLY. Carleeeeey. Saaaaaaaammmm…FREDDIE!

By this time about 15 minutes had passed and I didn't even know what movie we were watching. Mulan…Donny Osmond…oh yeah. I think Carly fell asleep. Her eyes are closed and she is smiling. I think Sam is falling asleep, too-plunk.

She fell right into my lap…again. I stared down at her face, smiling, as I tried to memorize every detail that I never could in the daytime. I picked up a strand of curly blonde hair and I was right. It _was _ as soft as I thought. I continued to play with her hair until I saw a flash of white from the corner of my eye as Sam started to stir.

"Oh-hey Carly. I thought you were asleep." I glanced down at Sam and saw her face had changed from expressionless to absolute joy. I started to try and explain, but words might have woken her, so I started to flail around, hoping she would get the idea.

"She just…fell asleep again-" I started but Carly's harsh whisper cut me off.

"She's done this before?" she asked, leaning over Sam.

"Well, um, yeah, and she usually wakes up in like a half an hour, but once she didn't so I had to stay here for like, 3 hours and my mom got all worried and stuff-" I stopped cold when I saw the phone in her hand. I immediately started making up a story about why she couldn't take a picture. The truth is…Sam would kill me. Even though Carly took it, she would blame _me. _It sucked.

"So _that's _why his phone was smashed!" she exclaimed. Before I could react to my lie being so good Sam would be proud, the demon herself started to move.

"Carly! You woke her up!" I tried to sound angry, but I think I just came off as annoyed, but I softened as she snuggled closer to me and mumbled into my chest. I sighed in relief and began twirling her hair again.

"Please don't tell her. When she wakes up on me, I usually just pretend I am asleep otherwise I get a beating. For some reason she thinks I have 'Unhonorable intentions' towards her when she sleeps. Just pretend it didn't happen." The words were stumbling out and I had no way to stop them, and I don't even think Carly heard a word I said. She had that glassy look in her eyes again.

"Fine, but if she beats you up anyway, don't come crying to me." She then got up and started to make her way up the stairs, probably to go to sleep in her bed, and when I thought she couldn't hear, I whispered, "She didn't last time."

**Ok, I had no idea how hard it is to type as a boy…so if it is way OOC then, please don't shoot. And I have another idea for ANOTHER pov, one you wouldn't expect. If you get it right in your review (which you WILL do!) I will…dedicate one of my stories to you..and read and review all of your stories. Ok, deal. Toodles!**


	3. Carly and The Date Cam

I feel very stupid. I wrote the last chapter waaay late at night and then now, in the morning, I can't remember my other POV. Like I said. Stupid. You may now shoot. I am thinking it might have been… Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing! And all of you that guessed, because I am a nice and loving (and stupid...) person, I will still go read your stories. :)

CARLY:

When I turned the last corner to see the studio, I let out a huge breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding. I quickly turned both ways, and then dashed into the room. Figures, I am just not that sneaky. I'm surprised I didn't get caught.

I tip-toed over to Freddie's tech-cart **(A/N I know nothing about tech-y stuff, so bare with me) **and opened a folder marked "Date Cam". The screen swung out and I plopped down on a bean bag. I thought it was interesting how there were only 3 videos on here, like someone had purposely gone through all of them and saved the cute ones. I started the first one.

(General POV)

The camera was balanced on top of the TV and had a non-obstructed view of Carly's couch. A movie was playing, although you couldn't tell what it was. Sam was sitting in-between Carly, who was fast asleep, and Freddie who was absorbed in the mystery movie. Sam's head was on Freddie's shoulder and her eyes were closed. Freddie looked at her for a moment and then pulled his arm out from underneath her and slung it over her shoulders.

He waited for a moment, and cringed when she started moving, but sighed when she snuggled closer into his chest. He patted her arm and continued watching the movie until he fell asleep with his head on her shoulder.

**Oh, my gosh. I cannot believe it is so short, but I couldn't get anything more to squeeze out of it. I am thinking that it might have been Spencer, or maybe even Freddie himself who did the edits…but who knows? Haha, anyway…I am thinking I'll do 2 more, but if you want me to do more I will…and if you want me to stop its just as easy. Again, sorry about the length. Toodles!**


	4. Adoption Notice

Hey! Ok, I know I said I was done but, 1Timothy412 has decided they want to adopt this story for me, and I am really excited to see how it turns out, cause she's a great author. Thanks so much and watch out for it!


	5. What? Me again?

**HEY Y'ALL! Its good to be back:) didn't expect me back? Well BWAAAAA! If you don't know why I'm back, go look at 1Timothy412's version. She gets to explain it.**

**ANYWHO: I'm more mature and experienced now and I have a TON of ideas! So who is excited to see me back? Can I see a show of hands? *Looks blankly at the computer***

**No one? Oh. Sad. I'll go cry. JK USA I'll go write a chapter for SSA! (and probably finish my one of All These Years, too) Hey, here's an idea! While your waiting for me to get off my lazy butt and write, read some other awesome stuff! I recommend anything by pigwiz, or 1timothy412. (or me! Hehehe:)) SHAMLESS SELD ADVERTISEMENT! Oh wait, I am ashamed. Ufh, nevermind. **

**I'll be back. **

**:)**


	6. IMPORTANT

**A/N : hey guys. I know I'm not supposed to post author's notes... but I kinda do it a lot... but I have something I really need to say**

**I don't know the next time I'll be posting anything.**

**Yesterday my best friend in the entire universe tried to commit suicide.**

**I honestly didn't have any idea... she was quite honestly the last person in the entire world I'd expect to try and do that. She was always smiling and laughing...**

**I'm only fifteen...I didn't even ever imagine that this could ever happen to people my age...well, I knew it could, but I live in one of those golf course communities, and that sort of thing just...doesn't happen.**

**Harley is my best friend in THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. She is the one person I can count on... but it breaks my heart she couldn't trust me enough to tell me what was wrong.**

**But that brings me back to why any of you should care about this. I really don't know how I can write any fluff or anything while I'm in this dark place. **

**Suicide is SELFISH. If it works, it ruins lives... if it doesn't, it hangs over your head for the rest of your life. **

**If you know anyone who is having suicidal thoughts, or if its you, or you just feel like everything is too much... Please report it. If its you, please talk to me. I never want another best friend to have to go through what I did.**

**I honestly just want the sunny girl I met on the first day of fifth grade back.**

**Sorry, I'll post again after I start to feel better. **


End file.
